Era of Revolution: The Legend Begins
by Just A Passing Cynic
Summary: Harry needs to escape his neglectful family, Hermione desires to destroy stereotypes and Ron thirsts to prove his worth. They defy expectations by becoming Slytherins, gaining unusual allies and fighting the system. Politics, Magical Races, Power and War.
1. Chapter 1

**Era of Revolution: The Legend Begins**

--------------------------------

Harry Potter needs to escape his family who fawns on Henry, the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and ignores him, Hermione Granger desires to escape stereotypes and Ronald Weasley thirsts to prove his worth. They defy expectations and are Sorted into Slytherin, shocking people and sparking the process of revolution.

--------------------------------

**Main Relationship Focus: **Friendship between the Slytherin first-years  
**Genres: **Action & Adventure, Drama, Friendship and Suspense  
**Rating: **T for mild violence and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warnings: **None yet.**  
Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Beta(s): **Finding one**  
A/N: **I've written quite a lot of fics that has Ronald as the stupid, jealous kid but now, I wish to portray him as an intelligent, loyal friend. I like the idea of him being in Slytherin, you know, something different.

--------------------------------

Chapter I: An Early Start 

"Tap! Tap!" A small figure twisted in sheets tossed and a thin arm shot out of the pile to cover up the noise with a pillow, however the tapping insisted.

"Tap! Tap! Tap!"

"Alright… I'm up." A head of messy tousled raven locks peeked out of the covers and eyelids were half opened, revealing startling emerald orbs. The young boy looked normal except for a distinctive scar shaped like a lightning bolt that was situated to the left side of his forehead. He groped around blindly for a black pair of spectacles.

"Tap! Tap! Tap!" The boy frowned and opened his mouth to reply, only to start at the window pane with an open jaw. A tawny owl was tapping insistently on the glass and he lifted his glasses to rub his eyes, trying to determine the reality of the sight.

Is that an owl on the window still? So Father and Mother decided to contact me?

Green eyes blinked and the young boy opened the window. The white owl hopped into the small bed in the thorough the window of the small but cosy bedroom. The green eyed youngster petted the owl with a finger of soft reverence as it blinked intelligently, and then he realized that the owl had a letter lodged in its beak. He removed it and then the owl hooted, as if prompting the boy to open it, he gulped and turn it to see that the letter was addressed to him.

_Mr. H. Potter  
The Smallest Bedroom  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey _

Harry gingerly opened the letter with an uncertain air, pulled out the letter out of the yellowish envelope and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Harry blinked and then took out another piece of yellowed parchment, and it turned out to be the list. As he read, the sly grin on his face grew. He'd be out of here soon…

Just as he finished reading the list, another owl came by, this time, a brown owl. Harry's eyes hardened as he saw the Potter Crest imprinted in the wax seal of the letter. Flipping the owls both an owl treat each, he opened the letter and pulled out the contents.

_Darius will be here at 10am sharp to pick you up to get your supplies for Hogwarts. Do not be seen near us, please keep your distance as we are going to be with Henry. Do not be late for the appointment. _

_Lord James and Lady Lily Potter _

"Short and sweet as always." Harry smiled wryly, he had gotten used to his biological family's coldness. However, Darius was coming and he didn't mind, the trusted butler of the Potter family was one of the many friends Harry had among the family servants.

"Aunt Petunia!" Harry hollered as he rushed to dress properly. The blonde woman with vivid blue eyes arrived at the bedroom's door. Petunia was thin with a long, horse-like facial structure that did nothing to dim the brilliant shining of her intelligent cobalt eyes, years of insulting her nephew was the only thing that she could do to keep her alive. The woman was one hell of an actress that it was that quality that enabled her to survive her husband's violent alcoholic fits of rages, and finally managed to divorce him two years ago by going to the Courts. Now she was the sole owner of the house and lived with her son and her nephew; once Vernon was out of the house, Dudley had asked for forgiveness and Harry gave him that and more – kinship.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Darius's coming over at ten; do you want me to do breakfast first before I go?" Harry asked, his relationship with his aunt changed drastically over the last two years without Vernon's presence. It was awkward for the first two months but the woman gradually got over her guilt and warmed up to the young boy quickly.

"It's alright, I'll manage, and you've got your Hogwarts letter today?" Harry nodded and his aunt smiled, the letter always struck a cord in her heart. But seeing that it was her nephew who got it, the arrival of the letter actually made her happy for him, because it presented a chance to allow her sister to see what she had abandoned. She bent down and surprised Harry with a hug, who hugged back awkwardly.

"Just make me proud." Petunia whispered fondly into her nephew's ear, who could only nod in amazement. Then she stood up and patted him on the head, as a distinctive pop of apparation announced the arrival of the said butler.

"Darius, thank you for coming." Harry intoned with manners of a much older child.

"It's nothing, Master Harry." Darius Riven had been serving the Potter family since his early teens, a personal friend and aide to the late Jonathan Potter. Poise and graceful with the air of a gentleman, Darius had neatly combed brown hair and intelligent blue eyes that seemed to be able to read people very well.

"Ms. Evans." Petunia nodded and blushed; it was quite obvious to Harry that his aunt harbored some sort of liking for the butler who dropped by once in a while to either check on Harry, or on errand for the Lord and Lady Potter.

"Since it's only half-past eight in the morning, why don't both of you go now and come back for a spot of lunch?" Petunia suggested as the butler nodded.

"Excellent idea, I could use the extra time to help Master Harry to prepare for his first year." Darius nodded sagely with a strange glint in his eyes and Harry smiled eagerly, today must be his lucky day. Petunia returned the smile and shooed the men into getting on their trip to Diagon Alley.

"Bye, Aunt Petunia!" Harry waved as he side apparated with Darius who said his goodbye with a bow.

CRACK! The pair appeared right in front of the majestic buildings the wizard and witch kind call Gringotts, the only Wizarding Bank and the safest place besides Hogwarts in the Wizarding World. Harry frowned and looked at his friend.

"I thought we were going to get my supplies…" Darius only smiled mysteriously and led him in. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was a goblin. Darius bowed while Harry placed a hand over his heart and bowed.

"May the Silver and Gold of Mother Maglubiyat be showered upon you always." The goblin returned the bow and his beady eyes twinkled with amusement and slight respect. Darius raised an eyebrow and Harry answered modestly. Harry Jonathan Potter was an enigmatic young boy, even at the mere age of eleven, he carried himself with an air that suggested an older mental age. Wide, deceptively innocent emerald orbs were framed prettily with long, feminine lashes and hidden behind a pair of spectacles to dull its hypnotizing effect, a head of eternally messily tousled raven locks that added to his young charm, smooth alabaster skin due to the time he spent indoors and red cherubic lips that would form a pout if needed to deceive. He would be extremely attractive once he is of age, right now, everything about the young Potter screamed innocence but it was not the case. From a very young age, Harry was abandoned by James and Lilly Potter in favor of raising his fraternal twin, Henry Potter, the 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

"I made used of the Portkey you gave me, nobody ever used the library anyways, just making sure that she's not lonely and it's honestly a waste for all the knowledge to just leave them laying there." The young boy shrugged and Darius smiled, knowing that his deceased friend has chosen his heir well. The pair walked into a vast marble hall, about hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through special magnifying glass. There were many silver doors to count leading off the hall, and even more goblins showing people in and out of these, Darius and Harry made for the counter.

"Good Morning, Sir," said Harry to a free goblin, who peered at the small eleven year old over his golden framed spectacles. Darius nodded and said, "Vault 381195." The goblin widened his eyes slightly and nodded when the butler showed him the ruby pendant with a golden swirl embedded elegantly in the midst of the red.

"Very well, follow me, Sirs." Once the goblin hopped off his chair and whispered to his colleague, Darius and Harry followed the short goblin into one of the doors.

"What is in vault 381195?"

"You shall find out once we get there." Darius said mysteriously and Harry pouted, causing the taller man to chuckle. The goblin started introducing himself.

"I am Holg, and I am the one leading you to the chosen vault." He held the door open for the pair and Harry, who had been expecting more marble, was surprised when he was met with the sight of a narrow stone passage-way that was lit with flaming torches and sloped steeply downwards and there were small railway tracks on the floor. Holg whistled skillfully and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They climbed in and the cart hurtled through a maze of twisting passages on its own, Harry enjoyed the exhilarating trip whereas Darius looked slightly green but said nothing. When the cart had stopped, they hopped out of the cart and were met with the sight of a rare female goblin.

"I'm Jyallen and I'm here to conduct the ritual of the acceptance of a new Lord." The female goblin was obviously some sort of royalty amongst the goblin species for she wore a pair of silver bracelets and a regal looking necklace with strange engravings that reminded Harry of really bad handwriting, but he assumed that the engravings were in the tongue of the goblins: Gobbledygook. And he was startled when he realized that he was the new Lord, he started protesting.

"I can't be the new Lord; I am the younger son of the Potter family." Jyallen laughed a scratchy, hoarse sound but nonetheless stopped to regard Harry's small form with serious beady eyes, a small predatory smile graced the less than attractive face of the female goblin as she said:

"Who said it was the Potter title? No, dear child, it pales in comparison to what you are destined and chosen to receive." Jyallen turned to face the majestic silver and bronze door of the vault and started chanting.

"He, the Heir to the Chase name, has been Chosen. May you grant him entrance."

Jyallen touched the door and then a face of a beautiful woman appeared on the very door, lending silvery hues to her hair, eyes and skin. She looked at the young Heir and then started to speak, while the trio stood, enraptured.

"_Forsaken by his blood, he grew strong and bright,  
Like a steady flame in the distance, the Heir will  
Bring the War to an eventual end, he will find allies  
And enemies alike, during that time, uncertainty reigns.  
Yin to his Yang, the Heir will find a soul-mate in time  
And befriends fifteen.  
Reuniting and purifying the Pieces of the Souls,  
Lions, Serpents, Badgers and Ravens turn alike in aims.  
Making new allies out of the continents and planes,  
Bringing the Wizarding World to a New Era.  
Of Freedom, of Equality and of Justice.  
Bring about an Era of Revolution…" _

The door's intricate designs seem to melt at the end of the chant, the silver and bronze slid out of sight and revealed a small room. Harry and Darius followed the goblin into the opened vault to see another door, and when it was opened by a intricately cut emerald, they were met with the awe-inspiring sight of treasures; mounts of gold coins, portraits of sleeping wizards and witches that looked slightly familiar to Harry and seemingly never-ending heap of books that were stacked neatly in rows and rows of expensive vintage ebony shelves. Harry gasped as he reached the shelves, eagerly, he scanned the collection and his breath lodged in his throat as most of the books were the original or perfect copies of nearly every reliable book on spells, theories, rituals and history, ancient or not. A glint of silver caught his eye and left Darius to talk to Jyallen.

"Jonathan Chase-Potter has Chosen his Heir well, I can sense his potential but why is his soul tainted with age, pain and sorrow? A Chase Heir should be well-taken care of, even so, a child, any child should be. And it has been ages since the Lady had materialized and spoke to an Heir. " Jyallen frowned, marring her facial features further but she nodded. Darius sighed and Jyallen let go of the topic as she continued.

"The Ancients have recognized the Child; they send their regards and a message saying that they will meet him in person in the future." Jyallen was no ordinary royalty amongst the goblins; she was the famed Goblin Seer, the Crown Goblin Princess and lived for over two thousands years. The last twenty-two Chase heirs have been instated by her and Gringotts was under her control.

The glint that had caught the young boy's eye belonged to an elaborately carved silver and ebony crystal of a phoenix with crimson rubies as eyes. Harry was captivated the moment he laid his eyes on the sculpture and he reached to touch it. As he did, the crystal started glowing and the adults in the room just stared at the light that surrounded the young boy, looking like soft tendrils of magic. Jyallen gasped as the crystal was replaced by a very much alive looking Shadow Phoenix. The majestically stunning mystical bird trilled softly and then bowed to the young boy by lowering its head crowned with an exquisite plume of dark feathers.

"Hello. What's your name?" Harry whispered softly as he stroked the regal head of the Phoenix. The bird trilled melodically and leaned into the touch.

_My name is Elwendaria, the Chase Lord's primary familiar. Pleased to meet you Lord Harry. _

_The pleasure is all mine, Lady Elwendaria._

_My, my. What a polite boy, usually I would be dealing with brats at your age. Your grandfather was a particularly mischievous one._

_Let's just say that my life so far has certain redeemable advantages. _Harry vaguely hinted at a bad childhood but Elwendaria already knew because she received his memories upon the fixation of the familiar bond. The Shadow Phoenix did not push the topic further but also realized that he has an amazing level of spiritual strength that a visible layer can be seen surrounding him in a silvery light.

_Harry dear, have you ever been able to see spirits that are not ghosts? _Elwendaria was curious, but it was hard to differentiate ghosts and spirits, unless you counted Hollows. Harry frowned, and then shook his head.

_Even if I saw a spirit that was not a ghost, it would be hard to see the difference. Perhaps you may want to teach me the differentiation?_ Elwendaria's laughter was a pleasant trill in his head and Harry smiled.

_Perhaps, but now is not the time. Since you have been successfully instated as the Chase Lord, it's time for you to get going; you've got your supplies to get. By the way, we'll be Phasing to your Manor and the books will be automatically transferred to the libraries._ Harry gulped, he did not know that the title came with such extravagance but nonetheless, he nodded. Then another bright light surrounded the bird and Elwendaria's glossy dark feathers turned into a gorgeous robe of the same hue that covered a voluptuously elegant body but nothing compared to the phoenix's human form's facial beauty. Thick raven locks cascaded luxuriously down a slender back, aristocratically high cheekbones that gave her the heart shaped facial structure and dark red lips that were pouty and full. But her most alluring feature were her large, heavily lashed crimson orbs, unlike Voldemort's, was filled with warmth and regality. Harry's eyes widened in surprise while Darius stared unapologetically, Jyallen gave a coarse laugh and Elwendaria bowed respectfully to the Goblin Princess, who returned a similar but less elegant version.

"Elwendaria, it has been a thousand years since you decided to use your human form." Elwendaria merely smiled prettily and replied in a melodious voice.

"I didn't see the need to, but now, this new Lord has the potential that I would like to nurture myself."

"I am sure that he'll make a good Apprentice who will please even the Ancients." Elwendaria nodded and Jyallen disappeared in a flash. Darius finally found his tongue and bowed.

"Greetings, Lady Elwendaria." The Phoenix only smiled and offered her hand, and the butler placed a light kiss.

"So, Darius, since I have a Manor now, would you like to be the Head of Staff?" Harry smiled sweetly; Darius returned the smile and nodded, taking out a leather bag for the coins. Then Harry stopped Darius.

"I think it would be better if we were to get a card that directly transfers the amount of money into the bank accounts of the shops, I would hate to carry a bag around that could be stolen. Master Holg!" The goblin promptly appeared and bowed.

"What can I do for you, Milord?" Harry sighed and smiled.

"I would prefer Harry, if you please." The goblin shook his head and Harry gave up, rolling his eyes.

"I would like to ask if there was an available card that takes care of transactions, instead of bringing coins around." Holg nodded and proceeded to explain the requirements and regulations.

"The card is only available to those clients who has a net fortune with a minimum worth of two million galleons, the card directly transfers the require amount of funds needed into the directed accounts and your magical signature would be needed to be near the card to prevent any unauthorized transactions." Harry nodded and then voiced more questions.

"Is it possible to issue cards that other people can use?" Holg nodded again.

"An authorized user aside from the vault owner would need to have their magical signature keyed in into the card, a monthly statement would be sent to the vault owner. Would you like to see your assets, Milord?" Harry nodded, curiosity taking over. The goblin snapped his overly long and bony fingers and a piece of parchment appeared in his other hand. Handing the piece of parchment over to Harry, with Darius looking over the young boy's shoulder. Both widened their eyes upon realizing the amount.

"54.9 billion Galleons? I am worth that much?" Harry whispered, unable to believe while Holg nodded and said.

"The Chase assets are on par with the England's Malfoys, Italy's Zabinis, Japan's Crosses and China's Lees. They make up the top five richest Wizarding families, and your title is recognized within the British Royalty and Nobility." Harry gulped and then drew in a deep breath to steady himself, smiling; he unknowingly offered the helpful goblin a prestigious honour in the Gringotts hierarchy.

"Master Holg, I would appreciate it very much if you were to be willing to be the goblin in charge of the Chase transactions in Gringotts." Holg gasped and then bowed deeply.

"It would be an honour to serve the Chase family; you have my loyalty and faith, Milord." The goblin disappeared with the list and Harry frowned.

"Why did Holg pledge his allegiance to me?"

Elwendaria smiled explained; this young boy is an enigma, one moment he is so mature and then the next, an innocent child…

"Being in charge of an esteemed client such as yourself has ensured Holg high status amongst his peers, and it is custom in the Goblin culture to pledge one's allegiance if made head of finance." Harry nodded; at least he had helped someone today. Then the butler remembered his charge's question and he answered.

"I'll tell the rest of the staff and since their contracts are going to be expired…" Darius merely smiled and let the rest of the sentence hang, causing both Elwendaria and Harry to smile slyly. The goblin returned, this time with the card.

"Milord, there is a one million galleon limit on this card, and you can change it whenever you want, just send an owl." Harry nodded and the goblin used his magic to bring the trio back to the top.

"Thank you, Holg."

"You're welcome, Milord. The doors of Gringotts will welcome you eternally." The goblin bowed again and disappeared. Then Elwendaria's crimson orbs flashed as she had an idea.

_Harry, I have some pressing matters at hand, but not to worry, I'll be able to get to you through the bond. _Harry gave a nod and after mentally instructing her new charge, Elwendaria disappeared in a vortex of black flames.

"Some pressing matters." Harry answered the butler's unspoken question. And as the pair walked into Diagon Alley, Harry wished for more eyes. The young boy turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping.

"Harry, it might be prudent for you to get some decent robes." Darius suggested and his young lord nodded. Harry found himself in front of _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_; he guessed he would be getting his uniforms first. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch with a matronly charm. She was dressed in a purple dress robe that sparkled now and then.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Harry smiled shyly. Madam Malkin cooed, "Such a sweet child."

"Got the lot here, I just fitted three young men, in fact." In the back of the shop, three boys were standing on footstools while three witches pinned up their long robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to the young boy with a pale effeminate face, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy pleasantly, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes." Harry found himself oddly at ease with the rest of the boys. The blonde boy gave him a small smile and introduced himself.

"My name's Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you." Oh, the Malfoy family, Harry heard about them from his family when he saw them, something about them being Pureblooded bigots who hates everyone not pureblooded. However, he also read about how they were rich, powerful and intelligent people who looked out for their own family. Then the bronzed, dark haired boy gave him a bright, cheeky grin.

"I'm Blaise Zabini, nice to meet you and the quiet guy beside me is Theodore Nott, we call him Theo." The brunette boy with serious brown eyes offered a small, polite nod. Harry smiled.

"Pleased to meet you all, my name's Harry Potter."

Harry waited for the associated gasp that came with his last name and the requests for his brother's autograph. Instead, all he got was a small smile from the blond wizard, while the dark haired Zabini shrugged and grinned, and the stoic brunette looked at him through half-lidded eyes as if it was just like any other day. Today, Harry concluded, just looked brighter.

Harry returned a grin.

Madam Malkin also chose that moment to clap her hands and announced that she just finishing fitting his robes. Harry hopped off the stool after Madam Malkin vanished the robes and returned with four replicates of the original fitted one. Harry had chose an entire wardrobe ordered at Darius's doing and now with black robes lined with silver, Harry looked the very picture of a young lordling.

"Come on Harry, it's time to gather more of your supplies," Harry nodded and walked to his new valet, but not before turning back around to wave goodbye to his newfound friends.

"Bye, I'll see you in Hogwarts." Blaise waved and Draco smiled, while Theo nodded his goodbyes.

"We'll save you a seat in the compartment!" Blaise yelled and Draco elbowed the young boy in the ribs to shut him up, Harry chuckled and nodded.

Harry and Darius walked some more and then a low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying _Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy _attracted the young boy's attention_._ Harry looked inquiringly at his friend and Darius nodded, the pair then entered the shop. There were many owls, but one caught his eye: A perfect, gorgeous snow white owl with intelligent yellow eyes and a calm, quiet demeanour. The young man trained his emerald orbs on its yellow eyes and walked towards her cage. The shopkeeper saw him and helpfully quipped that the owl was a female.

"Hello, girl." The owl hooted softly and tilted her head slightly to a side; Harry smiled, finding his choice adorable.

"I'll take her." The shopkeeper smiled and nodded, asking for five galleons, which Darius supplied. The card was only for bills higher than a hundred galleons. Soon, the owl was let out and she flew away, hooting her temporary farewell to her master. Harry entered the Magical Menagerie. The place was a myriad of smells and Harry scrunched his nose at the unpleasantness. The shopkeeper saw the pair and came forth with a smile.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"May I see your selection of snakes?"

At the peculiar request, the woman widened her eyes slightly but nodded, leading the pair to a darker area. The snakes started hissing when the group came closer.

§ Sssstupid woman, give ussss ssssome light! §

§ Hussssh my childe, there'ssss nothing you can do about it. Ssssave ssssome energy. §

Harry looked at the direction of the hissing and then saw a beautiful female snake with obsidian and platinum scales, her eyes was an interesting bright sapphire and on her crown was a transparent crystal. It seemed to Harry that she was made entirely out of jewels. She also had five little copies of her slithering lethargically around her. Harry gestured to Darius who turned to the woman and dismissed her. When the young boy saw that it was already to speak, he stood near the tank and hissed.

§ Hello. §

The large snake snapped her head around and returned a surprised hiss. § You sssspeak? §

§ It issss an honour to have found ssssuch a beautiful sssspecimen assss you. §

The snake gave a pleased hiss, § It issss also an honour to have met a Sssspeaker §

§ What sssspeciessss are you? I've never sssseen a ssssnake like you. §

§ I'm an Indian Gemstone Sssnake, and thesssse are my children. §

§ They are beautiful assss well. §

§ Thank you, praisssse from a Sssspeaker is the highest of all. §

§ Would you like to come with me? I'll also take your children. §

§ Really? Really? Mother, we can go with the nicccce powerful Sssspeaker? § One of the smaller snakes decided to speak up and Harry smiled. Darius was just captivated by the foreign exchange of language.

§ It would be a great honour to sssserve a Sssspeaker. §

Harry nodded, § I'll make sure that you'll have protection, food, sssspace to roam and enough ssssunlight. §

The female snake rose to meet Harry's eyes and then bowed with serpentine elegance. § We pledge our sssservicessss and loyalty to you, my lord. §

§ Sssso do we. § The five little snakes slithered beside their mother and bowed in a similar fashion. Darius just stared and Harry smiled.

"Darius, I'll take the whole tank of snakes."

"Very well, my lord."

They paid a hundred and fifty galleons for the snakes and next came shopping for Harry's wand. Peeling gold letters over the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

"Darius, I would like you to purchase some Potions ingredients for me, hopefully the ones that are awkward with an eleven year old purchasing it and get me my school books too?" The butler was handed a neatly written list and after he scanned the items, he nodded and walked off.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as Harry stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair which looked very much in place with the old shop. Harry felt strangely at home as he looked at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. And for some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with a secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft, eerie voice. Harry spun around gracefully to see an old man standing before them, his pale, serene eyes shining like full moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello, Sir." Harry returned the greeting politely and earned himself a small, mysterious smile.

"Ah, yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I though I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter."

It was not a question and as the old man's pale, eerie eyes bored into Harry's green, he stared straight back at him with a slight uncertainty. "Your father favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well I say your father favoured – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Smiling understandingly, Ollivander moved on, as he realized that Harry tensed at the mention of his parents. Coming closer, he whispered.

"And that's where…" The old man touched the smooth area where the lightning scar on Harry's forehead resided with a long, white finger. Harry gulped and widened his eyes, how could the man know? He had purposely used Muggle cosmetics that he had borrowed from Aunt Petunia to cover the scar up. No one must know! Apparently the flashes of fear in the emerald orbs were enough for the old wandmaker, who smiled and reassured the young boy.

"I wouldn't tell a soul. I am sorry to say that I sold the wand that did it," he said softly.

"Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful and in the wrong hands… well if I'd known that that wand was going out into the world to do…" He shook his head lightly and then got right back to business as the bell tinkled again, this time admitting a young brunette girl with long bushy locks, she was pretty with a heart shaped face and intelligent brown eyes. She carried herself with a mature grace that not many girls at his age could pull off.

"I apologize but I have to get some more wands, as three of you will be buying your wands." The Ollivander wandmaker slipped silently back into his shop again, Harry looked at the girl who seemed to be the same age, and introduced himself but not before realizing that there were only two of them, instead of the three that Ollivander just mentioned. Or did the old wandmaker know something that he didn't?

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter." The young girl's brown orbs remained cool and she nodded.

"Hermione Granger." Harry appraised the other eleven-year old with a cool gaze, now knowing that the girl is a muggleborn although her carriage suggested someone Pureblooded. Then the old wandmaker returned with more boxes in his arms, as he walked, the newly formed acquaintances stared at the even larger pile being levitated behind the man.

"Alright, I've got all th –" The pale man was cut off by a tinkling of the shop's bell.

The newcomer was a young boy with hair the colour of blood and eyes the colour of the ocean. His gaze was calm as he took a look around the shop. Harry recognized the boy as the youngest Weasley son and he nodded. The nod was returned with a cool one and Harry smirked inwardly. If he wasn't wrong, the Weasley boy could be a worthy ally, or even friend.

"Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, Mister Potter, which one of you would like to choose first?" Harry shrugged and said.

"Ladies first," and Hermione stepped up, nodding her thanks. Then the elderly wandmaker surveyed the girl with a critical eye, who looked curiously at the wizard. He smiled, pleased. It was not everyday when he looked at a child only to have the same child look back at without fear in their eyes.

"Child, which one is your wand hand?"

"Right."

"Ten and a half inches, yew, Unicorn's blood with Flame Crystal Shard." Hermione took the wand and gave it a wave, the flowers on the reception table burst into flames and the old man snatched it away, only to give her another.

"Eight inches, Mahogany and dragonheart string." Hermione was about to give it a flick but it was snatched away with a smile.

"No, no, it wouldn't do. We'll just have to get more wands; I suspect the same for the rest too." The old wizard only took out ten sophisticatedly carved boxes of different woods. When he opened every one of the cases, his pale eyes glinted as he fingered the long magical appendages. Taking out an elegant black wand out of a box made out of the same wood, he presented the wand with pride and reverence.

"Thirteen and a half inches, mahogany, a shard of the Wisdom Diamond and Unicorn blood." When Hermione held the wand in her hand, she felt a pleasant, tingling sensation coursing through her magical core and then the recently dead flowers slowly started to regain their colour and lives. Harry and Ron looked with interested gazes, as the wandmaker watched in amusement, then Ollivander broke the reverie by addressing the auburn haired boy.

"I know just what would suit you." He reached over to reach into a dark brown wooden box and took out a wand of the same length, to give to Ron, whose cerulean orbs were shining with muted excitement.

"Wand Hand?" Ron held out his right hand. "Thirteen and a half inches. Snakewood, Hair of a Fire Pegasus and Shard of the Crimson Flame." Ron felt a pleasant, tingling sensation not unlike his sister's, gave it a wave and a pyrotechnic image of a Fire Pegasus reared on its hind legs and galloped wildly, disappearing into thin air. The young trio was amazed by the display.

"That was…" Hermione breathed and Harry nodded, quiet. Ron blushed at the praise and quirked a half-smile.

"Your wand hand, child?"

"I can write with both hands."The wand maker widened his eyes slightly and smiled serenely.

"Interesting, it has been long since I have encountered an ambidextrous child. I think this would suit you." He reached into a dark red box and pulled out twin wands.

"Twelve inches. Lignum Vitae, Basilisk King's Venom, eight drops of his blood and a Shard of the Shadow Eye. The other is identical in any other way except for containing the Basilisk Queen's Venom and eight drops of her blood. Hold one in each hand and wave it at the same time." Harry felt a rush of familiarity as he did as he had been instruction and a magnificent imitation of the Southern Lights was conjured. The other two eleven year olds watched the display with fascination.

"That pair of wands was the product of one of my travels when I was much younger. I collected magical ingredients from exotic places and experimented with them, and the results were nine double-cored wands that have never been touched without being hurt and a pair of triple-cored wands that have the magical properties that enabled both wands to collaborate perfectly and perform spells simultaneously but no one besides me have been able to touch. And I believe the pair has chosen its master." Harry swallowed, realizing the power his new wands contained. Then Ollivander frowned.

"This pair contains too much power to be used in everyday school life; you'd have to get a different one for that purpose alone. And I think I might have got the right one…" The wandmaker mumbled to himself as he walked up a ladder to search for that particular wand and then he found it. Bringing it down, he laid the wand into Harry's right hand.

"Eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather. Nice and supple." Harry felt a sudden warmth in his fingers and he raised the wand slightly above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold spark shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light onto the walls. Ollivander smiled and nodded.

"Interesting but curious…" Harry's interest rose and he asked.

"What's so curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Master Chase. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather, just another. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand too when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar." Harry nodded solemnly.

"Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you; your parents have been blinded. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great." The trio shivered from the intensity the soft voice carried.

"So how much does the wands cost?" Hermione asked softly and the old man smiled grandfatherly.

"My dear child, these wands are without cost. Instead, I must thank you for allowing an old man to finally stop worrying about these wands. However, Mister Potter, the single cored wand costs seven galleons. And remember, that pair must only be used at the moments best suited for it." Harry nodded as he pressed seven gold coins into the wandmaker's wrinkled hands.

"Thank you." The trio chorused, only to receive a smile and then they exited the store with Ollivander looking at their backs.

"No, thank you." Ollivander softly intoned, oh yes, they would be a powerful group… especially Harry Chase-Potter and there would be more coming along anytime… he thought, eyeing his wooden boxes of double cored wands. The trio that just left will change the course of wizarding history.

Now he would have to just wait for the rightful owners of the remaining seven wands.

--------------------------------

Coming Up Soon: _Hogwarts_

This is will be the last new story for quite some time - I have a lot more but I don't think i'll be posting anymore new ones until the posted ones are more steadily progressing. Right now, I've 10 fics on my hands. More plotlines to be written but i've got the time. Again, this fic has been written a long time ago and I've only recently decided to post it. I just realised that i'm totally enamoured with revolution fics. Lol. This has more of a fantasy infusion in it with magical creatures, prophecies, powerful magics, rituals etc...

Have no fear, the other fics will not be abandoned.

On the Edge 8 is coming out soon.

New: Poll (choices are explained on bio) - Go Vote!

Ideas are welcome!

Cheers,  
Lex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Era of Revolution: The Legend Begins**

--------------------------------

Harry Potter needs to escape his family who fawns on Henry, the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and ignores him, Hermione Granger desires to escape stereotypes and Ronald Weasley thirsts to prove his worth. They defy expectations and are Sorted into Slytherin, shocking people and sparking the process of revolution.

--------------------------------

**Main Relationship Focus: **Friendship between the Slytherin first-years  
**Genres: **Action & Adventure, Drama, Friendship and Suspense  
**Rating: **T for mild violence and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warnings: **None yet.**  
Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Beta(s): **Finding one**  
A/N: **I've written quite a lot of fics that has Ronald as the stupid, jealous kid but now, I wish to portray him as an intelligent, loyal friend. I like the idea of him being in Slytherin, you know, something different.

--------------------------------

Chapter II: Hogwarts

A gnarled hand tapped a grizzled chin as Ragnok, Director of Gringotts and the leader of the Goblins, observed the large emerald embedded in a majestic thousand-year oak glowing. It was an interesting arrangement, Ragnok conceded as he counted the sixteen other gemstones surrounding the glowing one. Two were already showing signs of shimmer. A smirk graced his face as his black, beady eyes glittered with interest. He was seated in a round table made out of a large magical oak stump.

It has been five centuries since Jyallen, the Crown Princess, had allowed a goblin to attend such a meeting.

"My fellow leaders, it's my honour to declare the first Council meeting in two hundred years open." A stately High Elf with long blonde hair reaching his waist and piercing blue eyes welcomed his equals in his pleasant baritone.

"Lord Rylien, what is the occasion?" A physically impressive, heavyset man with a thick scar running down his left eye and cheek peered at the Elfin Lord with feral yellow eyes. Rylien smiled and gestured at the glowing gemstone, Lycaeon, the Werewolf King, widened his eyes and the rest of the table followed.

"Is it really possible?" A feminine, musical voice rang out and everyone turned to look at the Queen of Sirens. Her floor length auburn tresses were decorated with silver bells as her serene cerulean eyes held curiosity and question.

"If the core stone are glowing, then I think the Prophecy has been set into motion," a deeper female voice rang out with authority. This time it belonged to the Countess of Vampires, a beautiful woman with the palest skin, reddest lips and the darkest hair. Her unnaturally green eyes flashed with mirth as she smiled, the rest marveled at the rare sight.

"It must be a joyous occasion if Helena is willing to grace us with the sight of her beautiful smile," a smooth male voice entered the fray as Fëanáro, the Lord of the Fire Elves, rested his chin on his steepled fingers and flirted with the Countess. Flame haired and amber eyed, the Lord was the epitome of his species' namesake and just as passionate.

Sturm, the Draconian Lord, and Lúthien, the Drow Queen, shared an amused glance. Chief Bofur of the reigning Dwarven clan, Thogyth, merely raised a bushy white brow and stroked his long beard.

"Hmm…"

Sky blue eyes sparkled as Lïlith, Princess of the Sprites, swung her legs from her chair and cocked her blonde head before asking the old dwarf about his thoughts as her shimmering fairy wings fluttered.

"Grandpa Bofur, what are you thinking? I hope it's not something boring again, it's been two hundred years since we saw each other!" The table shared a laugh and the ancient Dwarf patted the young Sprite on the head. "There, there, Princess, let the adults do some thinking and I'll give you a riddle later."

The bubbly magical being nodded eagerly and giggled, returning to her daydreaming. Clacks of hooves sounded in the open-aired area as Orieus, Herdmaster of the Centaurs, paced. "So it's true then, that the Chosen Children will help us regain our former standing in the World, and live along with Humans?"

Silence met the regal Centaur's ears, he sighed and stopped his pacing. "I guess we're all uncertain, aren't we?"

"I say we wait and see," a velvet baritone cut through the tension as Rylien's gaze turned onto a hooded figure.

"Wait and see, Arch Mage Dante?"

"Yes, wait and see. Either that or we secretly help them along the way, it would be easy to determine the identities of the children." The mage had removed his hood and revealed a striking braid of pure white hair and sharp golden eyes.

"Why should we listen to a Human like you?" Lycaeon growled and Dante's eyes flashed, "Haven't you realized that I'm also exiled and has been for the last thousand years? Or did you conveniently forget that little fact?" Lycaeon's growl turned into a snarl and then Rylien stepped in.

"Gentlemen, please. Dante, please continue."

"Thank you, Rylien. As I was saying, I can Scry for the Prophesized children, they –"

"Children?! Our fates are going to be determined by a bunch of immature squirts? " Yellow eyes were rounded with incredulity and someone sighed.

"Lycaeon, please allow Dante to finish whatever he wants to say and _then _voice your opinion. You're making us all high-strung with curiosity and we're all not _used to _waiting." Startling purple eyes stared unnervingly through a neat fringe of black hair as Ace, the Mistress of the Assassin Guild, voiced her displeasure. Lycaeon backed down and sullenly kept his peace.

"The leader of the Chosen Ones is a Human," a few of the Council members looked on the verge of protesting but a look from the legendary Assassin silenced them, "but his potential magical capacity is astounding. It is a level unheard and unseen of, our Seer has had glimpse of a battle involving them and let's just say that I pity whoever their opponents are."

"I've had enough of this Mud People business, isn't enough that they've taken over the land that we previously so treasured? They've turned the land into a toxic wasteland and magic is slowly been leeched away by the taint!" A small leprechaun was up on its chair, shaking its fist and was about to start a new tirade before intercepted by a soft but powerful voice.

"Lord Vintr, please. I know that your people have suffered but haven't we all? That was a thousand years ago and perhaps it's time to start afresh." The diminutive fairy gaped and then slunk back into his seat.

"Thanks, Elle. I was on the verge of a migraine; you know what those do to me." Zoelle, Lady of the Winds, merely smiled at Ace as the assassin rubbed her temples. "Yes, you usually go into an unstoppable whining session," the assassin pouted and the rest except for a selective few, were amazed at the playful banter between the two powerful females.

"So who is in favour of waiting and let things play out for themselves?" Deciding that the meeting was not going anywhere productive, the High Elf Lord took control of the meeting once more and conducted a vote.

Twenty-five swirling orbs appeared above the Council Table and the Elf closed his eyes. "Then I pronounce this session closed." Almost at once, most of the Council members vanished, leaving only a handful. Amongst that handful were the representatives of the Goblins, Draconians, Drows, Assassins, Mages, Dwarves, Vampires, Fire Elves and the Elementals.

"So Dante," Sturm drawled, metallic blue eyes locked with the Mage's golden gaze, "What was that other option besides waiting and see?"

The Mage smirked, his golden eyes lighting up as he answered, "Help them."

"That sounds like a better option; I just wish that the Council wasn't as traditional. I'm getting bored, there aren't many requests for jobs as before. If you get what I mean. So what do you want us to do?"

Dante murmured under his breath and the area was covered in a blanket of magic. Zoelle hummed her approval as the rest smirked. "When I said Scry for the children, I _forgot _to mention that I already did. The results I got were interesting at least. Three have been revealed and they were just brimming with potential but they also come with burdens. Emotional burdens." Helena's hard green eyes softened with empathy and the ethereal Zoelle merely sighed, a soft but emotion-laden sound.

"The world today is filled with chaos and strife, it's a disappointment."

"It will take a war to release their full potential and then they will build a kingdom out of the ashes. Their strength and discipline will be tested many times and they will gather thirteen more of the same generation, regardless of species to assist them. I plan to give them little pushes along the way." The Mage ended his sentence with a devious quirk of his lips.

Ace smiled and shook her head lightly, "You know, Dante, you haven't change in the last five hundred years."

"Neither have you, Alyssa." That was almost a whisper and a tinge of pink touched the assassin's high cheekbones. Fëanáro was amused and chuckled, "Ah, the wonders of young love."

Sturm and Helena shared an eye-rolling moment while Zoelle and Lúthien shared a giggle.

Both formidable figures shot the Fire Elf a death glare of their own and had it been somebody else, they would have turned into ashes at the strength of the looks. But Fëanáro just smiled with a knowing glint in his amber eyes. Ace looked away first and then resumed the discussion.

"I'll provide the protection needed and teach a couple around them about security and the other _necessary_ procedures."

The offer was accepted unanimously; obviously the assassins of the guild were trained to undertake anything. Fëanáro then brightened and then declared, "Perhaps I could teach them something worthwhile! You know swordplay and stuff like that, since they would be participating in a war."

"I think it would be a good idea for each of us to mentor our own kind amongst the Chosen Ones."

"Thank you," the Mage started, "for your assistance, I hope it will not go down wasted. We will find the children when the time comes and that will be soon."

Ace suddenly vanished from her seat in a vortex of shadows without warning. Helena narrowed her eyes, "I have to ask her how she managed to come by that particular ability."

Zoelle smiled serenely, "You'll have to catch her first."

Helena pouted and Dante smiled, excusing himself, "It has been a productive meeting, I hope to see you all again. Now if you would please excuse me, I have someone I have to meet."

"Likewise," the rest intoned and with a slight bow, the Mage disappeared in a swirl of magic. Zoelle stood up and curtseyed before walking into a wind portal. Soon Ragnok was the only one left, the Goblin walked towards the old oak tree and stroked its trunk reverently. He watched the gemstones glow softly. He suspected that the gemstones' glow would strengthen as the Chosen Ones grew in strength.

At last, Ragnok thought, the Balance will be regained and magic will once again be abundant. With a rare warmth infusing his eyes, Ragnok smiled and whispered before he Apparated back to his office.

"Things will start getting exciting soon. I think I need to ask Majuk to subscribe the British Wizarding Times soon, no time like the present to keep myself updated. "

--------------------------------

September 1st sneaked up onto Harry, and before he knew it, it was time for him to board the Hogwarts' express. Darius Side-Along-Apparated the young wizard onto the platform. When Harry reached the station, he smirked.

_T__he world is now my oyster._

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said _Hogwarts Express_, _11 o'clock_. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_ on it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between legs. Owls hooted to each other over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. His friend had shrunk his trunks before leaving, and safely stowed them away in his pocket.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry's verdant eyes glowed with excitement, and Darius smiled wistfully.

The train began whistling, and Harry turned to hug his friend around the waist. Darius widened his eyes, it was _very _uncharacteristic of the young man. The butler then recovered, chuckled and patted the young boy on the head.

"I have faith in you, Young Master."

Harry nodded and then boarded the train. He turned around and waved at his trustworthy friend, who returned the wave. Darius smiled, and Harry watched as he disappeared as the train rounded the corner.

Harry found himself an empty compartment and unshrunk one of his Potions text. He was half way through the second chapter when the compartment door slid open and when he looked up, he saw a familiar bronze-skinned boy.

It was the boy he met in Madam Malkin two weeks ago. Blaise Zabini.

"Potter!" Blaise's head disappeared, and Harry heard him yell, "Hey guys! I found him, he's in here!" Blaise invited himself in and sat himself across Harry.

Draco and Theodore walked into the compartment soon after with the blond drawling, "You know Blaise, I think a gesture would have the same effect, we don't need the whole train knowing Harry Potter is in this compartment. Unlike you, some people actually like their peace." Harry smirked and then blond boy returned it with a similar one of his own.

"Hello, Potter. What are you reading?"

"Potions," Harry replied and Draco nodded in approval, "Excellent choice."

Bushy brown hair suddenly caught Harry's eye and he excused himself quickly. As he thought, it was the girl he had met in Ollivanders.

"Hermione."

The brunette turned around and recognition entered her eyes when she realised who had called her name.

"Hello, Potter."

Again, there wasn't anything alluding to his fame. Harry smiled and then invited the young girl to walk with him.

"I'm looking for Ron, walk with me?"

The girl hesitated for a moment before nodding. The young boy inclined his head and the pair walked down the carriage. It wasn't long before they found the redhead boy in a compartment, alone and reading a Transfiguration book. Harry slid the compartment door open and the Weasley son looked up.

"Hello, Ron. I have a compartment up front, maybe you would like to join me and Hermione there? I want to you to meet a few more others. Like-minded others. "

The redheaded boy gave Harry a level stare before returning the book into his tattered bag. Ron then stood up and followed the other two First Years out of the compartment.

The newly made trio walked down the aisle, earning a few looks but nothing compared to the reaction they had when Harry returned to his previous compartment.

"What's he doing in here?"

Draco's pale, pointed face was contorted into an ugly mask of hatred and spite. Ron merely coolly regarded the blond and said,

"I really don't understand this unfounded reaction. I am well aware of the feud between the Weasleys and the Malfoys but I also understand that I wasn't the reason behind it. I'm tired of this immature grudge; the bad blood between us makes our fathers look bad. I don't think I want to look like that and I doubt you do too."

The young Malfoy froze, the words from the redhead shocking him to the very core. A Weasley wasn't supposed to be articulate and almost a Slytherin.

Blaise and Theodore merely regarded the Weasley boy in a new light, one that could almost be called respect. Harry smirked inwardly and mentally congratulated his new friend. Then the blond spoke up.

"I… I apologize for my previous reaction. I was too rude, if it is not too late, I would like to offer my hand in friendship." Draco stuck out his hand and Ron regarded the hand with uncertainty for a moment before clasping it firmly with his own. The two boys pumped hands twice before letting go and Ron finally let something akin to emotion show on his face in the form of a half-smirk. The Malfoy heir looked on with something akin to acceptance.

Then Draco turned to Hermione and asked, "And who might you be?"

If Hermione was anyone but herself, she would have cringed from the cold silver gaze but she merely replied with a soft confidence.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"You're a Mudblood." Blaise resisted the urge to smack his forehead while Theodore sighed. Harry felt anger boiling beneath his skin but he waited for the girl's reaction and he wasn't disappointed.

"Is that all you got? I was expecting something more…" Hermione's brown gaze glittered coldly, "More cutting and hurtful, since you're a Pureblood and all."

A cynic to the very core, Harry could appreciate the haughty tone Hermione used to cut Draco down. If it wasn't for her name, the girl could have been mistaken for a Pureblood. Everyone waited for the other boy's reaction and when he did give a reaction, even Harry didn't see this coming.

Draco laughed.

Everyone was knocked off kilter by the abrupt outburst of laughter. By the time the blond boy was done, there was genuine mirth in his usually cold metallic gaze.

"That was refreshing," an admiring glint entered the Malfoy heir's eyes, "You pass. Draco Malfoy," the blond offer his hand again and Hermione took it with a dainty hand. Blaise and Theodore shared a look and a smirk. Harry released a breath of relief.

Draco turned to Harry with a smirk and a hint of respect in his icy gaze, "You really do know how to choose your friends."

Harry returned the smirk, "Well, I'm friends with you, aren't I?

Everyone shared a moment of laughter and the two other boys introduced themselves to the two newcomers.

"I'm Blaise Zabini, and here I was thinking that I was the only one here who knew the concept of laughter."

"I'm Theodore Nott, pleased to meet you both." Hermione and Ron inclined their heads and smiled. After all the drama, a comfortable silence reigned in the compartment as everyone, except for Blaise who was drowsing with his head supported by the window pane, was reading something.

Hours later, Harry peered out of the window as the train passed mountains and forests under dark sky. The train was slowing down and the six children were already dressed in their new, immaculate crestless black school robes.

"We'll be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Harry's stomach fluttered with excitement, though he made sure to keep his face showing only polite indifference. The young boy saw familiar excitement shining in his five friends' eyes despite the cool exteriors.

The train finally stopped.

People pushed their way towards the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a deep, booming voice.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there?"

Out of the shadows came the biggest man Harry ever saw, with a large, tangled brown beard and wild hair. Slipping and stumbling, they followed the gigantic man down a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of the path that Harry concluded there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

There was something mystical in the air that made Harry shiver slightly despite his thick robes. They got into little boats with instructions "No more'n four to a boat!" from their gigantic guide. Harry, Draco and Ron shared a boat while Theodore, Blaise and Hermione went on another one. When Hogwarts made its first appearance, nearly everyone went "Ooohh!"

Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turret towers. From Draco and Ron's stares, even they thought it was magnificent.

It was not long before the entire group made their way up a rocky passage way and found themselves gathered around a huge, oak front door.

Hagrid raised an enormous fist and knocked three times. The eleven-year-olds waited with baited breath, curious about who or _what_ would open the door.

It swung open to reveal a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes with a very stern face. Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. Draco bent slightly to whisper in his friend's ear, "That's McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor. She's also the Deputy Headmistress and the Head of Gryffindor."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Even her voice sounded prim, Harry thought, as she pulled the door wide.

They followed Professor McGonagall without another question. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must have reached the room before them - but Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, most peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend fee time in your house common room." She paused to take a breath, and then continued.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points and any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." Professor McGonagall then left the chamber, and chattering immediately started. The quartet took the chance to regroup. Nobody dared to approach the four but they did not mind, in fact, they actually relished it.

"What the – ?" Blaise started when they heard several people scream. Harry turned and saw ghosts streaming through the walls. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first-years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights suddenly noticed the first-years. Harry smiled slightly, ghosts were interesting. The Potter Manor had a few ancestors floating around and sometimes, he would chat with them for a while. It has been a while since he last returned to the manor.

"We're here for the Sorting, sir." Harry spoke up clearly.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, beaming around them. Some smiled back, unafraid of the friendly ghost. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

"Now form a line and follow me."

Harry got behind Hermione and they walked out the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Harry had never seen such a splendid place.

The hall was lit by thousands of floating candles over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first-years up there, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Harry looked upwards.

It was another magnificent sight – a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. Harry made a note to check whether he could do that at home, Aunt Petunia would like it.

Everyone watched as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched, frayed and extremely dirty.

For a few moments, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched, and Harry's lips twitched with it as he smothered a smile. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing.

Finally, at the conclusion of the song, the whole hall burst into bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of yellowed parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Harry paid slight attention but at the looks of Blaise's bored expression, the Italian boy long had tuned out the voices. There were already three Hufflepuffs, four Gryffindors, two Ravenclaws and three Slytherins. Hermione's name was called out primly.

"Granger, Hermione."

The hat actually took quite a long time at deciding where the young girl would do her best in. Then the ratty hat's hoarse voice rang out clearly.

'SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone started whispering with wide eyes, a Muggleborn in Slytherin? The commotion died down quickly when Professor McGonagall's voice cut through all the whispers.

"Greengrass, Daphne."

"SLYTHERIN!"

It wasn't long before it was Draco's turn. "Malfoy, Draco" brought the blonde boy walking gracefully towards the stool. The hat barely touched his head, before it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

With a second glance at his friends, the blonde boy made his way to the green and sliver table on the right side of Ravenclaw. There was another shocking moment when Draco chose to sit beside Hermione. Their Head of House merely raised a black eyebrow.

There were not many people left to be sorted. There were only five more people, and amongst them was Theo who was Sorted quickly into Slytherin, before his name was called.

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward cautiously, whispers broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"But he's not Henry Potter."

"There's another Potter? I thought there was only Henry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat was dropped over his eyes was the Hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second, he was looking at the black inside the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "You don't really like the attention, do you? But you've learned how to deal with it … Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see and chock full of loyalty. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to acquire knowledge and to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"

"Slytherin would be nice."

The little voice in his ear chuckled, "Ah… ambitious are you?"

Harry smirked, "Perhaps."

The hat chuckled again, "Alright I will put you in…"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked confidently to the Slytherin table amidst total silence. Suddenly applause came from Draco, and the whole Slytherin table erupted in enthusiastic clapping. Harry slid into the seat across Theo, beside his blonde friend and shared a secret grin with Draco. "Thanks."

Harry looked up at the faculty table and saw that his parents were livid and talking furiously between themselves. James's brown eyes were filled with anger as they connected with Harry's gaze. The young boy looked away. Draco caught on and whispered.

"We Slytherins look after each other."

Harry turned his attention to his blond friend and nodded. "Potter, Henry" was made a Gryffindor and there was only seven people left to be sorted. "Turpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw and then it was the redhead's turn

"Weasley, Ronald."

The hat was in the middle of the deliberation when it chuckled, everyone stared. Then the answer reverberated in the Hall.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Hall was once again awash with shocked whispers and wide eyes, a Weasley in Slytherin? That was unheard of! Finally, it was Blaise's turn.

"Zabini, Blaise."

The hat took a moment but the outcome was still the same. "SLYTHERIN!"

With a brilliant grin, the tanned boy sat beside Theo. "Sweet! We're all Slytherins!" The six friends shared a grin and turned their attention to the High Table.

In the middle chair of the high table sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognised him at once from a card he had gotten from a Chocolate Frog. The Headmaster's silvery hair shone as brightly as the ghosts. He got to his feet and beamed at his students with his arms open wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all at once.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words." Harry listened incredulously to the few nonsense words, wondered if it was some sort of code, discarded the idea, officially regarding the Headmaster as a barmy but probably brilliant wizard. The banquet subsequently began and everyone dug in into the delicious fare prepared by the house-elves.

At last even the puddings had disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent and everyone's gaze turned to the High Table.

"Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you." The candlelight flickered softly, lending the hall a soft, warm glow. Harry then tuned out the rest of the ending speech.

The song was interesting although it sounded terrible as everyone finished the song at different times and different tunes. Nobody at the Slytherin table sang.

"Ah, music! A magic beyond all we do here. And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Dumbledore, Harry decided, was completely barmy.

The Slytherin first-years followed Warrick Cunningham, a fifth-year Prefect, through the crowd. The six Slytherin first-years were pushed and pushed as they made their way through the crowd to reach the dungeons where the Slytherin Common Room was situated.

At the very end of the underground passage was a blank stone wall. The Prefect whispered the password but everyone heard it clearly. The wall swung open to reveal a stone archway, they walked through it and found themselves in the Slytherin Common Room, an elegant room decorated in dark green and black.

There, their Head of House awaited them. Severus Snape was a tall, stern looking man dressed completely in black. Harry thought that the man cut an impressive figure.

"You may leave," the Professor nodded at Warrick, who bid his Head of House a polite goodnight. The man then turned to the lot of first years – seven boys and four girls in all – and took a long sweeping look.

"Take a good look around you. For the next seven years, this will be your extended family and home. Regardless of blood, gender, name and wealth, you will be respectful, you will help your fellow Slytherins in need, uphold the Slytherin name, and be united under the Slytherin Banner." The austere paused for dramatic effect, Harry had to concede that the man was a good orator. His fellow first-years were captivated.

"We, as Slytherins, are looked down upon by the members of the other three Houses because we have 'ties' to the Dark. Let them think what they like; we do not answer to their stereotypes. You need only yourselves to survive and prosper. Stay together, there is strength in number. Remember that and you shall go far." Even Harry was sucked into the speech.

"We understand the need or knowledge; we recognize the necessity of secrecy; we appreciate subtlety; we encourage ambition; and we nurture talent. Education consists not just of academics, but also of lessons in life – we strive to prepare you for the real world; the world that you will join once you complete Hogwarts." Professor Snape paused and then sneered, "Other Houses encourage moral superiority and idealism, which will do little for you outside Hogwarts, while we instil realism and pragmatism."

"I expect nothing less than the best grades and conduct outside of this common room. While you are in here, no rules will be broken. If these instructions are disregarded, the consequences will be dire. You have been warned, I do not tolerate insolence. Am I clear?"

The Potions Master received eleven nodes and he continued, "Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope that each one of you will be a fine addition to the Slytherin House. Goodnight, curfew is at eleven every night."

With a dramatic turn and a billowing of black robes, the tall man strode out of the common room with a practiced elegance. Harry turned to his right to see the admiration in his friends.

Severus Snape, one of Europe's finest Potions Masters, was his Head of House. Harry smirked, he heard about the rivalry between James and his Head of House. Maybe there is something he could work with…

The girls and boys split into two groups and retired into respective dormitories. At one end of the dungeons, the boys soon settled into a room with seven four-posters bed hung with soothing forest-green curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. It was also there where Harry met the remaining two of the Slytherin first-year boys.

"Harry, Ron, this is Gregory Goyle," Draco gestured to a hulking eleven year old boy, "and this is Vincent Crabbe."

Harry thought that Gregory and Vincent looked like long-lost twins and by the looks of their positions behind Draco, they were the blond heir's henchmen. No doubt the work of Draco's father.

"Hello, Gregory, Vincent." Harry nodded to each of the boys, who waved slightly in response. The rest, too tired to talk, brushed their teeth, pulled on their pyjamas and fell into soft beds.

…

Hermione was led to the girls' dormitories by a black-haired girl with bright blue eyes. If she remembered correctly, the girl's name was Pansy Parkinson. The tall, heavyset girl was Millicent Bulstrode and the pretty blonde was Daphne Greengrass. The four girls entered the room and settled into it quickly.

The Muggleborn girl sat on her bed, observing her new roommates.. Hermione didn't know what to say.

Pansy smirked and offered her a hand, "How about introducing yourself?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you all." Daphne actually smiled at her while she shook Pansy's hand while Millicent grunted her acknowledgement. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm a Muggleborn and you are Purebloods."

Pansy shrugged, "If Draco deems you worthy to be his friend, then you're alright. Besides, you're a Slytherin and we stick together no matter what."

Daphne giggled, "Draco is Pansy's betrothed. She's totally in love with him so she listens to whatever he says." Pansy shot the blonde girl a venomous glare.

"No! I'm not!"

Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

Pansy shot the brunette a half-smile, "Well, I suggest we all go to bed now. We can talk tomorrow. Goodnight."

A few other "goodnights" echoed after Pansy. Hermione fell into bed, feeling as if she belonged for the very first time. Perhaps it was here that she could finally find her place.

--------------------------------

At about half-past six, an alarm rang loudly and woke all the eleven Slytherin first-years. The seven boys and four girls quickly got ready for the day. When they walked out of their respective dormitories, they saw their Head of House waiting for them.

"Good morning, Professor Snape." The eleven Slytherins chorused and the man nodded.

"Good morning. I trust that you all understood what I said last night?"

Professor Snape received eleven nods and he gave his newest students a smirk as the wall swung open.

"Well then, let's show what Slytherins are made of."

--------------------------------

_Coming Up Next:_ _**The Next Generation**_

Done! Sorry for the long absence :S

I hope you guys liked it! Oh, by the way, the poll is still on going so those who haven't voted, go!

Cheers,  
Lex.


	3. Author's Note

**IMPORTANT NOTE **(Dated 17th August 2009)

I've been feeling uninspired lately, so I've decided to change my pen name and put everything on hold except A Second Chance. I've also been affected by the coming transition to university and fear that I might have not enough time to update as regularly as possible. I need to revamp everything because of a slight change in style and maybe some stories will be deleted because I really don't have the time or the inspiration to carry on, but we shall see.

So far I've decided to rewriting Black Lord's Rising, On the Edge of War, Sweet Enigma, Constantine's Heir, Era of Revolution and Hellhound. I have left these stories alone for too long and so I've lost the train of plot and the excitement that came along with writing new chapters.

I apologize if this decision causes anyone disappointment but it must be done.

On the other hand, this will most probably make my stories better. So please bear with me and I hope everything will turn out for the best.

Yours Sincerely,

Lex, now Obsidian. Snake and formerly Just. a . Slytherin

(P.S: This author's note will be deleted soon.)


End file.
